Big Time Love
by kellykp
Summary: Harlow brushed her hand across my face. "You're not gonna cry on me now, Kendall." Even though a tear was streaming down her cheek. Oh that was a tear that she wiped away. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying.
1. Leaving

_A/N This is my first Fanfiction so it may not be that good. Please review and tell me what to improve on OR what I did well on._

_Here's chapter one._

_I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own Kit-Kat (though I wish I did)_

**(One Year Ago)**

My best friend Melissa and I were watching MTV at my house in Minnesota. When we heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and I was caught in a massive bear hug by my best friend James.

"We're going to Hollywood, Harlowwwww!" he screamed.

"No way!" Melissa shouted as she joined James and I in our massive jumping mass of a bear hug.

"Ummmm we're still outside." Kendall said huddled next to Carlos and Logan.

"Whoops!" James, Melissa and I scooted like one large mass to the center of the room.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos awkwardly scooted into the room and sat down on the couch. Finally we stopped hugging and we sat down on couch. I brought us out some hot chocolate with whipped cream. I put a Kit-Kat on top of Carlos', left Logan's and Melissa's plain, put white chocolate on James', and cinnamon on Kendall's.

"How did this all happen?" was all I could ask.

"Well….." Kendall and the boys shared a look, then they each told Melissa and I about how they auditioned for a guy named Gustavo Roque and how they got a call back.

"But wait you guys are gonna be in L.A. while we're" Melissa motioned to me, "gonna be stuck here" she motioned to the dreary Minnesota weather outside of my window, "in good old Minnesota." She ended sarcastically.

The boys shared a look. "Believe me we know." James put a hand on Melissa's knee and looked at both of us. "But this is something we really need to do." Logan finished. Carlos was looking down sadly and making circles in his whipped cream with his Kit-Kat.

"Hey." I lightly punched Carlos' arm. "Everything is going to be ok." He gave me a weak smile. "I hope so." He lightly punched me back.

"Hey guys let's not make this a pity fest." Kendall stood up, "Let's have some fun."

"Movie marathon?" I suggested.

"I think so." Kendall high fived me.

Everyone went downstairs to pick a movie. Kendall grabbed my arm. "Hey thanks for helping me back there. It's not easy." He let his head fall.

"Hey." I lifted his chin so I could look him in the eyes. "Everything's going to be fine." I took his arm and we walked downstairs.

**(Saturday) Kendall's POV**

The guys and Harlow and Melissa and I arrived at the airport. We all said our goodbyes and gave out our round of hugs.

"I'm going to miss you." Harlow said, as it was my turn to hug her. "I mean _we_ are going to miss you." Her face turned red.

"I am too. I mean who wouldn't miss me." I managed a laugh.

"Stop it." She giggled and smacked my arm, "You're starting to sound like James."

"_Boarding flight number 35 to L.A." _

"That's our flight, guys." Logan announced grabbing his bags.

Harlow brushed her hand across my face. "You're not gonna cry on me now, Kendall." Even though a tear was streaming down her cheek. Oh that was a tear that she wiped away. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying.

I hugged her one last time. She bit her lip as she looked like she wanted to say something. But she didn't say a word.

"_Last call for flight number 35 to L.A."_

James and Melissa took a picture with her phone and then we left. I looked back and noticed that Harlow was crying. I turned back around. I couldn't bear to see her cry.

When we were finally on the plane. James sitting next to me said, "Hey, bro. You ok." "Yeah, I'm fine." I said but I couldn't figure out why I felt so bad.


	2. Thoughts

_A/N Thank you soooo much for reading! This means so much to me!_

_Just a fun fact: In the story I'm Harlow. I had to change my name (Kelly) because Gustavo's assistant is named Kelly and that would have been hard to distinguish between the both of us._

_Keep in mind that I do not own Big Time Rush. I do not own Los Angeles either. _

Harlow's POV

It's been a year since the guys left. At first I cried, but I'm slowly getting better. The guys have been my crutch since I was a little kid. Now I'm on my own and the independence feels good. But I miss them. I really do. They were my best friends, especially Kendall. We met when I was five in Kindergarten. We fought over the Spiderman action figure that I found in the dirt and after that we were inseparable. Now I'd be lucky if I even got one of those chain letter texts from him. I hope he hasn't forgotten about everyone in Minnesota. I hope he hasn't forgotten about me.

"OHMIGOSHHHH!" I heard someone scream breaking me out of my sulking.

I turned around and Melissa was jumping up and down. "What is it?" I said sitting on my bed.

"Ok you are not going to believe this." Melissa said pacing around the room.

"What is it?" I said getting really annoyed.

"We're freakin going to L.A.!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

When she said that my heart fluttered. The boys are in L.A. I jumped up and we both started hugging each other and jumping.

"How?" I asked her when we finished hugging. I plopped down on the bed and she plopped down next to me. She handed me an opened envelope with my address on it.

"Have you been reading through my.." I said annoyed at her for reading through my mail.

"Just read it." She interrupted.

I took out a piece of paper from the envelope and read it. It talked about my audition from a month ago.

I had always loved to sing and a month ago I auditioned to be signed on with Hawk Records.

I skipped to the end of the letter and it said that they wanted me. I read it over again. They wanted _Me_?

"Oh my freakin gosh!" I jumped up and ran to the kitchen to tell my mom.

I'm going to L.A.! My heart leaped for joy as I realized that I might be able to see Kendall again.

Kendall Pov

"What a beautiful day!" Logan said as the boys and I were lounging by the Palm Woods pool.

"Yeah tots." James said. We all stared at him "What?" he said sitting up a sliding his glasses down to the bridge of his nose so he could stare at us.

"Who says tots bro?" Carlos asked, "That's so girly."

"Oh you wanna see girly?" he jumped on Carlos, lifted him up, and threw him in the pool. He jumped in and they proceeded to have a water fight. Logan went over to the side of the pool and cheered them on.

I wish I could go over there and have fun too. But something is bothering me. For the last few days I've been having dreams about _her_. Harlow. It's so weird all of a sudden I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I have to talk to her.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." I said grabbing my stuff but they didn't hear me.

I started heading to our apartment when I got ambushed by my girlfriend Jo.

"Hey babe." She said smothering me in a hug.

"Hey." I said trying to walk to the elevator. I really have tot talk to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" She felt me pushing away and did that puppy dog thing with her face that normally I couldn't resist. I managed to resist.

"I just gotta go." I said pushing past her to the elevator. I know what I did was selfish but sometimes people deserve to be selfish and this was one of those times.

I got to my room, closed the door, and dialed her number. It rang a few times until she picked.

"Kendall?" she answered (caller id). My heart did this weird thing when she answered.

"Harlow, hey how's it going?" I felt a little better.

"Oh great. Hey you guys are staying at the Palm Woods, right?" she asked.

"Umm yeah. Room 3A. Why?" This was weird.

"Well," I heard behind me. I turned around and it was Harlow "You should really remember to close your apartment door."

"Harlow!" I ran up to her and hugged her. I didn't ever want to let go. _She_ was here.


	3. Reunion

_A/N Sorry it took so long for me to post chapter 2. Like I said I'm new and I couldn't figure out how to submit another chapter. Sorry for all the false alarms for chapter. I accidentally copied chapter 1 for chapter 2._

_Fun Fact: Melissa in the story is actually my sister in real life but I had to change her name. If I put in her name there would be three K's (Including my name). That would be confusing._

I do not own Big Time Rush. Nor do I own Hawk Records which is basically in Big Time Rush. I also don't own Chipotle.

**Harlow POV**

It felt so good to see him again.

"How? Why are you here?" he said with a crazy grin on his face after we hugged.

"As you know I'm a singer and I got signed here in L.A." I said.

"Aaaaand I came with her." Melissa popped up behind me and hugged Kendall.

"Wow I seriously cannot believe this." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Anyway where are the guys?" Melissa said getting to the point.

"Oh yeah! They are gonna be so psyched!" He said taking my hand. I grabbed Melissa's hand and we all went downstairs.

"Guys, come here now!" Kendall yelled once we came to the pool.

James, Logan, and Carlos jumped out of the pool.

"No freakin way." James said when he saw us. He jumped out of the pool and encased Melissa and I in a big, wet bear hug.

"Good to see you too." Melissa stuttered looking at me shocked. I winked back.

Logan and Carlos came over to us and hugged us and Carlos and I did our secret handshake.

"Let's go upstairs to our room and catch up." Logan said grabbing his towel.

We all went upstairs and the boys went to go change.

"I really need to go to the bathroom. Where's the bathroom?" Melissa said shifting her weight uncomfortably. Kendall pointed her to the bathroom.

He turned to me and just smiled. "What do I have something on my face?" I asked touching my face, "I knew I shouldn't have had that burrito from Chipotle."

He took my hand from my face and held it. I felt my face get hot. I hoped that I was not in a full on blush attack.

"How do you do it?" he had a serious look on his face.

"Do what?" I said gently squeezing his hand.

He stood up. "You always just pop out of nowhere when I need you the most. It's so weird." He was pacing around and looked really stressed out.

"Hey." I said taking his arm. He stopped and looked at me. "Are you ok?" I was honestly starting to think that he was going crazy.

"It's just that..." he looked like he was fretting over what to say. "I've just been thinking about you a lot and I'm sorry that I left you and I promise that I won't ever do it again."

At that moment I knew something had changed between us. I just hoped that I wasn't the only one to feel it.

**Kendall POV**

I felt so crazy pacing around like a mad man. I had been thinking about her a lot and honestly it felt so good to have her here. I never wanted to leave her.  
Eventually the guys and Melissa came in and sat down. Harlow served us some drinks as usual even though it wasn't her house.

"Why are you guys here?" Logan asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Well as you know, Marlow can sing crazy good." Melissa bragged.

"Umm thanks, Mel. But anyway I auditioned and I got signed on to a record company." Harlow said.

"No way!" Carlos said slapping his knee like old people do.

"Hey. Speaking of singing you should watch us sing." James suggested.

"I guess I might just have to." Harlow said looking at me.

"Dido." Melissa said pointing her finger.

"Then I guess it's a date." I said. But I was just saying this to Harlow. Everyone thought I was talking to them.

**Melissa POV**

We all got out of the car and we were at a recording studio called Roque Records. We went upstairs and saw this fat guy and this lady next to him. He looked like one of those old guys who's trying to relate to us kids.

"Dogs, who are they?" he pointed his little sausage fingers at us.

"Oh these are our friends, Harlow and Melissa." James motioned to us. I smiled at him.

Now I know you're thinking that we are together. We're not. I mean we used to be but it didn't work out. We were young and all he cared about was himself. I mean he still does but not like he used to. We're better of friends and so far it's worked out. I guess us being together made us closer.

"Harlow sings too." Logan motioned to her, "She's really good.

"Thanks, Logan." She mumbled blushing. She can sing if only she would believe that herself.

"Well today's a slow day so let's hear her." He said. The lady next to him nodded.

"What?" Harlow seemed to snap out of a daze.

"Did I stutter?" Gustavo looked at the lady next to him. She shook her head.

"Ummm I guess so." Harlow said looking at Kendall. He shrugged helplessly.

We all went to the studio. Harlow took a guitar by the booth and sat down.

"When you're ready." The lady said into the microphone.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She strummed on the guitar. I know this song. It's secretly about her liking Kendall. I crossed my fingers hoping he wouldn't notice.

She started to sing.

_Finding you was easy. Keeping you was hard._

_I tried to keep it in. But I was just playing cards._

_It's hard when you're alone. When no one knows._

_I wish you knew. I wish your heart wasn't closed._

_All the signs lead to you. You are the prize I was searching for._

_All I see is you. You're the one my heart was made for._

_Everyone laughed. They told me it wasn't right._

_They said you wouldn't love me despite._

_I'm alone. And no one knows. _

_I wish you knew I wish your heart wasn't closed._

_All the signs lead to you. You are the prize I was searching for._

_All I see is you. You're the one my heart was made for._

_I know it doesn't matter anymore. I know I should have told._

_You'll never know. You're the one I want to hold._

_Hold onto forever._

_All the signs lead to you. You are the prize I was searching for._

_All I see is you. You're the one my heart was made for._

She walked out of the booth and honestly everyone's mouths were hanging open.

"Ok. I want you for my label." Gustavo managed to say. I gulped. She was already signed.

"Ummm sorry. But I'm already signed with Hawk." She said shyly.

There was so much tension in the room at that moment. The boys were looking at each other. Gustavo's massive head was turning as red as a tomato.

Finally he shouted, "Darn you Haaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwkkkkkkkk!"


	4. Keep it in the Closet

A/N I love that you guys love my story. I'm thinking about doing one for iCarly. What do you think? I think yes! Thanks again! Sorry for the wait.

I do not own Big Time Rush

**James POV**

Ok I admit it: This girl can sing. But Hawk Records seriously. We have to do something about this.

"We want to sign you, Harlow." Gustavo had on his businessman face.

"I really appreciate it," she stood up, "But, I really like Hawk and they offered me a good deal and I'm not going to pass it down. I'm so sorry."

That did it. Gustavo's face turned red. "Well in that case," he said surprisingly calm, he picked up the phone, "Security."

Harlow's face turned pale. She looked at Melissa and they began to run. They didn't get very far when they literally ran in to the Freight Train and another big guy. This part was almost comical. Harlow and Melissa rammed into them face first. Harlow looked up slowly and saw both of their faces. Harlow was tall for a girl but her head only reached these guys' massive chests. Melissa did the same. They both looked at each other and I heard Melissa gulp. Freight Train threw Harlow over his shoulder and the other guy did the same with Melissa. The girls didn't put up a fight and neither did we. There was nothing we could do. The guys and I watched helplessly as the girls were dragged away. Yeah, this was an awesome start to the week.

**Harlow POV**

"What the heck?" I screamed after the massive big guys threw us outside the building.

"Well that could have been worse." Melissa said fixing her hair.

"How?" I screamed. People were starting to stare.

"Well are pants could have been down too low and the guys could have seen our butt cracks." She smirked.

We both laughed.

"Wanna head to HawK?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." We linked arms and started walking.

**(In Hawk's office)**

"The nerve of some people!" Hawk shouted when I told him about Gustavo.

"I know." I huffed. I was actually really PO'ed.

"Well I think we need to show him a lesson." He smiled at his assistant and she smiled back.

"What do you mean?" I'm not normally one for revenge but I was really mad.

"Well, he messes with us." He said walking behind me and whispering into my ear, "We mess with him." He said into my other ear.

This guy was creepy but I was too mad to notice. I nodded.

"Well if you can get the guys away from Gustavo then I can maybe do you a favor." He pulled out a very obese check. My eyes went wide. What money does to some people.

**Kendall POV (A few days later)**

"Turn on the light." I heard someone say. I guess someone found the light because the closet lit up. My eyes actually started to burn.

"Ouch, gosh." I said covering my eyes.

"Can it Edward." Harlow said referring to Twilight, "Why are we all meeting in a closet?"

Everyone else nodded. It was the first time we had met in the closet.

"Well I our bosses hate each other, if we're seen together someone could tell our bosses, and the closet was the best thing I could find." I said getting really annoyed. At least we were meeting at all.

"Well I don't like your boss at all." Harlow crossed her arms, "Why are you still with him?" she stared at us.

"Woah that was uncalled for!" Carlos yelled. We all stared at him, he never got mad

"Well, sorry." Harlow huffed as she crossed her arms.

"What is your problem?" I was really getting fed up with her attitude.

"Well I'm just kinda tired of being cramped in a closet every day." she said kicking a can that was near her foot. "I'm leaving." she stumbled out and closed the door.

"Sorry." Melissa shrugged and followed Harlow out.

The guys just stared at me. "Ok, I'll talk to her."

I ran out to find Harlow but bumped into Jo.

"Hey cutie!' she hugged me. I tried to release myself from her hug. She must have felt it because she let go.

"Are you ok?" she looked rejected. Then I saw her get mad, "Ever since that Harlow girl came back you've been so distant." she crossed her arms.

"No I haven't." I said but I knew she didn't believe me.

"Kendall, what is going on?" she stomped her foot.

"Nothing." I said. I didn't like how this was going.

"You've been hanging out with this girl everyday and when you see me you try to run away. I think I know what's going on." she said tearing up a little.

"Jo, it's not like that." I tried to hug her but she backed away.

"Kendall, is it going to be me or her?" she crossed her arms.

I really didn't want to have to chose.

**Harlow's POV**

I was so pissed. This plan was not working.

I took a cab to Hawk and got in the elevator. When I got in I literally collapsed and I actually started to cry. I didn't want to do this anymore because I could see that I was hurting my best friends.

I wiped my eyes and got out of the elevator with a mission. I was through with Hawk.

**10 minutes later**

"What do you mean I can't leave?" I yelled at Hawk.

He only smiled and pulled out a paper from his desk. It was my contract.

"You're bound to me for a year." he said. But I had a plan.

"But did you know that I could sue?" I sat on his desk and ran my finger over my contract. "For your little plan. Did you happen to know that it was illegal?" I looked at him. He was speechless.

"But you were in on it too." he stuttered.

"Do you have proof?" I said looking at my nails.

"Well, no." he slumped down in his seat.

"Then I guess we're done here." I pulled out his check from my pocket, took my contract, and left.

Finally I had won. Now to go tell the guys.


	5. Hurt

**Kendall's POV**

I was furious with Harlow. I ran to her apartment and pounded on the door. She answered it looking worried.

"Do you know what you did?" I brushed past her.

She closed the door and turned around. She looked scared now actually. But I didn't care.

"Ken.." she said her voice wavering a little. But I interrupted her.

"Do you know what happened down there?" I yelled, "My girlfriend just broke up with me. And do you want to know why?" I stepped closer until she backed up against the door. "Because of you. Since you've come here you've ruined everything. You hurt my friends and my girlfriend. I'm not gonna take this sitting down." she was actually crying now. But I was too furious to care.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

"Too late. I want you to stay away from me. I want you to stay away from the guys. I never want to see your face again." I spat.

Then I did something that I regret. I grabbed her and slapped her. The force of the slap threw her on the floor and on the way down she hit her head on a table. I didn't care. I left and slammed the door on her.

_What did I just do?_

**Harlow's POV**

I woke up with my head throbbing and my face bruised. On my way down after _he _slapped me and I guess I was knocked unconscious. I felt horrible and heartbroken. I laid there on the floor crying for God knows how long crying my heart. I actually loved this boy, this _monster_.

Eventually, Melissa came in and found me lying there. She ran over to me asking what me what was wrong. I couldn't talk. I just sat in her arms crying.

My mood turned from sad to mad and I jumped out of her arms. I was probably freaking her out. I ran to my room grabbed my suitcase and started throwing clothes in it.

"Harlow?" Melissa looked scared, "What are you doing?"

I just kept packing. I saw her run out. Fine let her leave I don't care, I didn't care about anyone anymore.

**Melissa's POV**

I ran to the boys' apartment and pounded on the door. James opened it and smiled.

"Hey…" he said but I ran past him and collapsed on their couch.

"What's the matter?" James asks worriedly. All the guys came over and sat on the couch.

"Something is the matter with Harlow. She's bruised and delusional and she's packing up." I ran to the door. "We've got to go now!" I ran out the door with the guys behind me.

I got to our apartment and the door was open. I ran inside.

"Harlow!" the guys and I yelled. No one was there.

"Oh my God, where is she?" I wanted to cry.

"Come on let's look for her!' Logan said running out of the apartment.

**Kendall's POV**

What did I do? I have to make this right.

I went to the lobby to find the guys running out the door.

"What's going on?" I asked Carlos.

"Harlow is missing and she's hurt. Could you help us find her?" He said.

"Umm yeah sure." I said running to the car.

_What did I do?_

We all piled in the car and Melissa said that she was probably at the airport about to go back to Minnesota.

"Kendall are you ok man. You don't look so good, man." Logan said looking into the rearview mirror at me.

"No I'm not. I did this to her." I said staring at my hands, "I snapped and she was there." I told them about what happened earlier today. "I wish I could I could take it all back." I put my head in my hands.

Melissa rubbed my shoulder. "She loved you." I looked at her.

"She did?" I asked. Melissa nodded.

**20 Minutes later**

We parked at LAX and I jumped out the car. I ran inside and ran to the terminal.

Where is she?

I started running through the airport looking for her. I probably looked like a mad man, but at this point I didn't care.

_"Flight 35 to Minnesota will be boarding shortly at Terminal 10" _I heard over the intercom.

I had to hurry. I ran to the terminal and saw a girl sitting down that looked like Harlow. I ran over to her. I guess she could tell it was me because she looked up.

I didn't realize how hard I hit her because there a long blue-ish bruise along her cheekbone and near her temple. Her eyes were red and puffy and frankly she looked a mess.

I knelt down in front of her and took her hand. She didn't say anything nor did she run away. That was odd. Normally if she was mad she would show it but now she wasn't showing any emotion and it scared me.

"Harlow." I looked in her eyes. She stared back but she showed no emotion. "I'm so sorry. It was unacceptable what I did. I promise to never hurt you again as long as I live. You deserve better."

_"Flight 35 to Minnesota is now boarding." _Someone said over the intercom.

Harlow took her hand out of mine and started grabbing her stuff.

"Harlow, it can't end like this you can't leave." I was pleading with her now.

"Well I guess it is going to end like this." she said as she walked to the terminal.


	6. Too Much to Handle

_A/N It's not over. ;)_

**Kendall's POV**

I saw Melissa and the guys run over behind me watching what was going on.

I wasn't going to let her leave. I have to lay it all on the line.

"You, you can't leave because...I...I love you." I shouted.

Everyone turned around and stared at me. The guys and Melissa looked at each other shocked.

Harlow stopped and turned around. "You do?" she said and her voiced cracked a little.

"I do. So much that it hurts. I've always loved you even in Minnesota." I came over to her and took her face in my hands.

She looked up at me and said, "I love you too and Kendall, I forgive you."

That was all I needed to hear. I leaned down and kissed her. She actually kissed me back. We stood like this for a while then we finally came up for air when we heard everyone clapping.

We laughed and I kissed her again. "Let's go home." I said leaning my forehead on hers.

**Harlow's POV**

Never in my wildest dreams have I ever believed that this would happen.

Me and Kendall walked over to the guys and we all hugged.

"Let's get out of here." I said grabbing Kendall's hand.

We all walked out of the airport to the sound of applause and hoots.

We got back to the Palm Woods and went to the guys apartment. We all got some cokes and watched some TV. I sat down next to Kendall. He put his arm around me and we sat there. I hope it stays like this.

**Kendall's POV**

_Wow could life get any better. I have the girl of my dreams in the place of my dreams doing my dream job. A guy couldn't ask for much more. _

But in the back of my head I kept thinking about what I did to Harlow. I just couldn't shake it.

_I hope I never act like that again._

**Two Months Later (Harlow's POV)**

I just sat there on the couch with my knees against my chest.

Melissa came in and saw me, "It happened again, didn't it?" she said sitting next to me.

I just stared out of the window.

"He can't keep doing this to you." her voice cracked as she ran her hand over the scars on my arms.

"I thought he loved you." she said shaking her head.

I thought he did too.

**Kendall's POV**

I knocked on Harlow's door. Melissa opened the door and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to see Harlow." I said eying her on the couch.

"Why should I let you?" she said.

"Just for a minute." I was getting really annoyed. She must have seen because she told me she'll give us a few minutes and left.

I walked over to Harlow. "I'm so.."

"Sorry I know." she interrupted, "That's what you always say. You said you changed."

"I did." I pleaded.

"Well I don't see it." she snapped, "I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore."

I looked at her. She was bruised and dark bags had developed under her eyes. _What have I done to her._

"Kendall, I'm not sure how to say this but.." she said.

"No, please don't." I pleaded.

"I can't be you like this anymore. I sorry Kendall." she walked away and opened the door. She motioned me out. "Good bye Kendall."

"No I'm not going through with this." I was mad, confused and heartbroken. In my rage I got up and grabbed her. I pinned her against the wall. "I'm not leaving." I said firmly.

She looked at me with pleading eyes and said, "Please let me go."

The guys must have heard her hit the wall because they came running over.

"Get off of her, dude." James yelled pulling me off of Harlow with the help of Logan.

Harlow ran to Carlos and he held her while she started to sob. She looked terrified. James and Logan were holding me down.

"Kendall I can't do this I'm leaving." she said as she was sobbing.

"You can't go. I love you." I said struggling against the guys' grips.

"I think it's best for both of us." she said, "I talked to the guys and they agreed too."

"Was I the only one who didn't know about this." I said. She nodded.

Melissa came to the door. "Are you ready to go?" she asked Harlow.

Harlow nodded. "Goodbye Kendall. Bye guys." she walked out.

"Harlow!" I yelled. But it was too late.

She was gone forever.


End file.
